pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Glaceon
|dexunova= |dexcokalos=084 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation IV |species=Fresh Snow Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Ice |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=57.1 lbs. |metweight=25.9 kg |ability=Snow Cloak |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Gureishia) is an -type Pokémon and is one of the eight evolutionary forms of Eevee. Biology Physiology Glaceon is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that bears a resemblance to an arctic fox. Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back, tail, and ears in a darker shade of blue. Glaceon has a cerulean blue cap-like feature on its forehead with two long blue icy strips dangling from either side. It has a short muzzle with a small triangular nose along with long pointed ears. Glaceon's tail is long and icy with a pointed dark blue diamond-shaped tip. It has small dainty paws and feet that are dark blue in color. Special abilities Glaceon have the ability Snow Cloak, which will raise their evasion in hailing weather. Glaceon tend to freeze their fur into protective needles it can fire when endangered. It shares this ability with Jolteon. According to the Pokédex, Glaceon can control their body heat and freeze the air around them to create a diamond-dust flurry. Moves Trivia *Glaceon's Japanese name, Glacia, has the same name of one of the Hoenn Elite Four, Glacia. *According to the Sinnoh Pokédex, Glaceon and Leafeon's footprints are the same (it may also be related to the fact they both evolve under similar conditions, leveling up near a special rocks). *Glaceon has the highest Special attack of non-legendary Ice-type Pokémon. *Glaceon is tied with Espeon for the highest Special Attack of the Eeveelutions, although Espeon has a higher Speed and Glaceon has a higher Defense. *Glaceon's highest stat (like Jolteon has Speed, Flareon has Attack, etc.) can be evasiveness, due to its ability, Snow Cloak. *Despite Aurora Beam being an Ice-type move, Glaceon cannot learn it via leveling up, yet another evolution of Eevee's the water-type Vaporeon can. This could be due to the move's association with other pure water-type like the legendary Suicune. *Like Umbreon, Glaceon has a type-advantage against its evolutionary counterpart (Espeon and Leafeon respectively). The Dark-type Umbreon is strong against the Psychic-type Espeon and the Ice-type Glaceon is strong against the Grass-type Leafeon. **Both, Glaceon and Leafeon are weak against Flareon's Fire-type move's. **However unlike its counterpart Leafeon, Glaceon is weak against only a single of the evolutions of Eevee, while Leafeon (and Vaporeon which is weak against Leafeon and Jolteon) is weak against 2 (the Fire-type Flareon and the Ice-type Glaceon). It shares this trait with Flareon and Espeon (as Jolteon, Umbreon, and Eevee itself posses no weakness against the other Eeveelutions) both of which are weak to only one evolution of Eevee. **Like Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon,Glaceon have a type-advantage against at least one of the Evolutions of Eevee types (Eevee and Espeon being the only ones not to possess a type advantage against any of the Eeveelutions). *Glaceon bears some appearance and power similarities as Oyuki from Urusei Yatsura series. *It shares the same species with Vanillite as them both are the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, it shares characteristics of cats, dogs and foxes. It is likely based on the Arctic fox. Its ears resemble those of a fennec fox. Etymology The name Glaceon comes from the Latin word glacies, meaning ice, from which we also get the term glacier, a large, slow-moving mass of ice and snow accumulated over the course of centuries, capable of destroying mountains and reshaping whole continents in its wake, and "eon". Category:Pokémon